Shelke Ren
14 year old Shelke Ren is a survivor of the 2240 Regenesis Day Bombings, when every city in the world is simultaneously destroyed by atomic bombs dropped by the terrorist organisation World Genesis. ''Her parents and two younger siblings are killed in the attack, but Shelke and her 18 year old brother James are on a camping trip with a couple of friends at the time and survive. With nowhere to turn and ''Genesis ''troops approaching from every side, Shelke and James fall in with the rebel group ''Red Dawn, ''who seek to fight back against ''World Genesis ''and restore order to the world. But there is more to the ''Red Dawn ''than there appears, and Shelke soon finds herself caught up in a deadly plot that threatens the existence of everything she has left. Secrets lurk around every corner and lies run like blood... but friendship, at least, is still friendship. '''Personality' Shelke is a girl of few words, rarely speaking up unless she has something important to say. She is quite solemn, especially after the deaths of her family, so her dry and somewhat morbid sense of humor often comes as a surprise. Both in and out of missions, she is very serious and extremely mature for her age, which often throws people when they first meet her. She is extremely protective of young children, even though she tries to disguise it behind a gruff façade. This is because she herself lost the innocence of childhood after the bombings, and she wants to protect it in others if possible. Her loyalty is very hard-earned, but once she gives it to someone, that person will have it forever. However, her first and foremost loyalty will always be to her brother, James. She is extremely touchy about her dead family members, and never talks about them if she can help it. This is not because she doesn't care about them - quite the opposite; she cares too much, and doesn't want to "spoil their memory by sharing it with people who could never understand." The one person she ever talks about them with is James, but even then she prefers to think of them only in the solitude of her own mind. Appearance Shelke has dark brown hair and critical blue eyes. She is of average height for her age, and has strong arm and leg muscles from carrying her heavy laser gun. Her skin is mildly tanned from spending most of her time outside. In the center of her forehead is a red diamond-shaped tattoo which is the mark of a member of the Red Dawn. ''She wears faded brown cargo pants and a black long-sleeve shirt over a white singlet, with a brown belt and connected strap over her shoulder to hold her gun and a pair of orange and black goggles on top of her head. '''Abilities' Shelke is quite small, and weaker than many of her opponents, but she has excellent reflexes and often uses her speed and wits to win battles rather than trying to defeat them with physical strength. She has no formal hand-to-hand training, but she picks up things here and there and makes do with what she has. Likewise, she and her brother learn how to use scavenged weapons through common sense and trial and error. Her weapons are: # Slip-Charge Laser Gun - a long, cylindrical, gun that shoots blaster bolts. It must be recharged after a certain number of shots are fired by removing the "slip" - a small, paper-like solar panel - which turns from black to violet as it absorbs energy from the sun. A slip-charge gun usually comes with two slips, which can be switched out so one charges while the other is in use. However, it takes at least an hour of sunlight to fully recharge a slip, so it is easy to run out of charge in both slips at once. # x2 Electro-mag Rods - two thin metal rods that conduct electricity. There are four settings: off (1), sting (2), stun (3), and kill (4). They give of static when activated. # Trench knife - a small, slightly curved knife with a double-edged blade and thick ridges protecting the knuckles. Category:Female Category:Children